After Eight
by Natii-chan
Summary: Histórias completamentes diferentes, casais classicos e inusitados. COMPLETA! Felizzz. Shika.Tema - Anko.Kaka - Asuma.Kure - Saku.Sasu - Naru.Hina - Ino.Shino - Neji.Tenten - Tsu.Jir - Ita.Kon -- CAP 9 ON!
1. 8 DIAS NO DESERTO

Depois de 8

Depois de 8...

Projeto novo de one-shot's e vai funcionar mais ou menos assim.

Faça a história mais vocês podem dar uma, duas, três quantas quiserem de tipo que 8 coisas vocês querem, com quem e blá blá (Ex. Depois de 8 garrafas de sake!, Tsunade/Jiraya).

Então fiquem a vontade.

Começando o casal mais que lindo e meu preferido...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. E ISSO TEM QUE SER LEMBRADO A CADA MINUTO?.

DEPOIS DE 8 DIAS NO DESERTO.

"-Quando essa tempestade vai passar?" Perguntou de novo Shikamaru.

"-Vai passar quando ela parar." Disse rispidamente Temari.

_Sim, estamos novamente juntos, juntos não mais sim presos, presos numa tempestade de areia que a Srta Sabaku no Temari não teve a capacidade de prever, não é ela que se diz mestra dos ventos? Tsk... Isso vai demorar mais do que eu planejei._

_**Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, acho que colei chicletes no tumulo do meu pai, por quê? Porque logo eu? Eu nunca esqueço nada. Eu Sabaku no Temari não tenho medo, não êxito. E por causa de um engano fico aqui com ele, o preguiçoso num um de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, não sei como não soltou a famosa frase –EU SABIA.**_

_**Não faço a menor idéia de como não pressenti essa tempestade. Droga... Isso vai demorar mais do que planejei.**_

"-Eu sabia." Falou Shikamaru

_**Ele disse essa frase? Só posso estar enganada.**_

"-Sabia o que Nara?"

"-Que alguma coisa ia dar errado, como que você não percebeu essa tempestade?"

"-Não sei." _**Não acredito que disse isso ainda mais pra ele.**_

"-O que? Eu escutei direito? Você disse que não sabe."

"-É não sei mesmo." _**Respondi já arrependida.**_

"-A quanto tempo estamos aqui?"

"-Nem 2 horas, logo vai passar."

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"-Eu vou pirar aqui." Disse um Nara revoltado.

"-Nem vou pedir calma porque nem eu to conseguindo ficar. Dá pra você sentar ta me deixando tonta."

"-Are are are"

_**Ele sentou, uma vitoria pra mim.**_

_Não acredito... Ela disse 2 horas, já se passaram 7 dias. Sabe o que é 7 dias sem uma cama descente? Sem uma refeição quente? Sem um copo de água gelada? Ahhhhh prometo que se sair dessa nunca mais falo pra minha mãe que a comida dela é ruim, e que não sou mais criança e que ela não tem que fazer minha mala para as missões. Prometo. Eu Nara Shikamaru Prometo parar de reclamar e chamar ela Temari de problemática._

"-Sabe se nos sairmos dessa ainda hoje nunca mais te chamo de problemática."

_**To pasma. Ele já está fazendo promessas? Eu to fazendo desde o primeiro dia. **_

"-Eu paro de te chamar de bebe chorão." Disse, e selamos nossas promessas com um meio sorriso.

"-Nesses 7 dias vi que você consegue manter uma calma invejável."

"-Você não sabe da missa a metade Shikamaru."

Temari sentou-se ao lado do Nara.

Olharam-se.

Olharam para fora e toda aquela areia a passar pelos seus olhos.

A noite já caia e começava a esfriar.

Entreolharam-se novamente, sorriram.

O Nara segurou tocou a mão dela.

"-Porque discutimos tanto?" Perguntou

"-Não sei, novamente e não venha tirar sarro". Disse puxando a mão debaixo da mão dele e cruzando os braços.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"-Sabe você é problemática."

"-Você prometeu não me chamar mais assim." Retrucou

"-Mais a tempestade não passou, e eu to ficando com frio, fome, sono e tudo mais."

Temari suspirou e se rendeu.

"-Deite na minha perna, depois de 2 horas te chamo e trocamos, pelo sono posso fazer algo mais o resto em desculpe."

"-Obrigada já esta de bom tamanho".

Ele deitou, fechou os olhos parece que dorme e rápido.

_**Ele parece calmo, sereno, bonito e tem cílios longos, que graça... Ainda bem que ele ta dormindo...**_

"-Não estou dormindo e porque me olha tanto?"

"-Não estou não." Disse uma Temari alarmada sendo pega em flagrante

"-Ok." Disse levantando em seguida.

"-Vou ficar acordado com você." Completou

_**Aiiiiiii Kami-sama, o que vou fazer agora.**_

"-Ainda vai durar muito não é?"

"-Pelo jeito mais um dia."

_Ela fica tão linda preocupada, com esse rosto serio me tira toda a concentração, daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que ela está pensando._

"-O que se passa pela tua cabeça Temari?" _Não me custa nada tentar né!_

"-Como paramos nessa situação, nunca desde q me entendo por gente vi uma tempestade durar tanto a que mais demorou até hoje foi a do resgate de Matsuri 3 dias, mais essa está indo para o sétimo." Completou

"-Você acha que ele está sendo causando isso?"

"-Sim."

"-Então, só nos resta esperar que este se canse?"

"-Sim."

Ele tocou novamente a mão dela.

"-Sim?" Perguntou Temari

"-Nada, só para esquentar minhas mãos."

"-Ok." _**Sim eu estou nervosa, nunca neguei meus sentimentos por ele, mas esses estão sendo os dias mais difíceis da minha vida.**_

"-Temari, porque esta tremendo?"

"-Estou com medo." Falou com voz tremula

Ele soltou a mão dela e passou a mesma pelo seus ombros.

Ela olhou para ele com olhos agradecidos e ele lhe roubou os lábios, pela primeira vem em 7 dias ficaram assim em silencio por uns minutos, não viram um risco de sol sair no horizonte, mais uma vez beijaram-se.

E nesse momento as areias se acalmaram. Ambos se levantaram tiraram o pó da roupa,

Shikamaru enlaçou a mão de Temari e saíram da caverna.

"-Shikamaru." chamou

"-O que?"

"-Se falar pra alguém que te falei que estava com medo invoco Kiri-Kiri no Mai."

"-Serio?" Perguntou tremulo

"-Sim". Respondeu convicta

"-Minha boca será um tumulo."

"-Obrigada"

E seguiram o mais rápido que podiam para Konoha

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"-Gaara..." Chamou **Kankurou**

**"-Hummm." Respondeu cansando.**

**"-Eles são duros na queda, eu te disse"**

**"-Mais não imaginei que eles agüentariam 8 dias"**

**"-Pelo menos devem ter resolvidos as suas diferenças"**

**"-Sim, agora cala a boca que quero descansar!"**

**"- ¬ ¬ Ok!"**

**_Onegaiiii_**

_**Reviews...**_


	2. 8 MINUTOS DE ATRASO

8 MINUTOS DE ATRASO

ISSO 8 MINUTOS DE ATRASO

Para: Fer-chan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, assim como os outros também não!

Pronto!

Pra mim chega, vou embora, onde já se viu me deixar esperando 8 minutos?

"-Yyoooo." Disse

"-Já era hora né?"

"-Foi mal." E coloca a mão atrás da nuca com cara meio sem graça.

"-Porque se atrasou tanto?"

"-Ahhh é que quando tava vindo tinha um..." Parou a historia após ver a cara de quem não acreditava na estória que contava.

"-Bem então vamos?"

"-Claro, onde?" Disse sorrindo

"-Dangos?"

"-Sim."

:

:

:

:

:

"-Vai ficar com essa cara muito tempo?"

"-É que não gosto de atrasos."

"-Logo você?"

"-É. Não acredito que ta fazendo isso de novo"

"-Se não melhora essa cara vou embora".

"-Tá, não há necessidade de apelar!"

"-Sake?" Pergunta o garçom

"-Sim." Respondem juntos

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

16 doses de sake depois...

"-Você sempre faz isso..." fala embargado e com o rosto vermelho como pimentão

"-Pare! Já pedi desculpas, não?!"

"-É por isso que esse relacionamento não vai pra frente!"

"-Se não vai pra frente o problema ta em ambos."

"-GARRÇOOOOMMMMMMMM MAIS SAKE". Gritam em coro

"-Chega! Aos dois, amanhã vocês têm missão e não quero a Hokage tirando meu coro de novo, para casa já os dois."

Gota geral no estabelecimento.

Assim que saem, um rapaz loiro pergunta ao garçom.

"-Eles sempre vêm aqui?"

"-Sim e sempre fazem a mesma cena, porque você se atrasou e tudo mais." Assim que termina de falar se retira.

"-Sabe Hina-chan, algumas coisas não mudam nunca, mais essa não tinha mais esperanças."

"-Eles fazem um casal misterioso."

"-É."

:

:

:

No outro dia.

"-Kakashi." Gritava

"-O que é Anko?"

"-Desculpa?"

"-Mais nunca mais se atrase tá? Não sabe como foi duro para eu conseguir parar, agora você me faz isso."

"-Prometo!" E da uma picada de um olho só e abre um belo e amplo sorriso.

Kakashi pega a mão dela e da um beijo na mesma com um verdadeiro _gentleman._

-Nunca imaginei que você mudaria tanto.

-E eu, que você ficaria com meu defeito.

Ambos dão risada e continuam a seguir até o prédio da Hokage.

Reviews


	3. 8 MESES

8 meses

8 meses

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não é meu. Mais quem sabe encontre um Mori-senpai para mim!_

_Por Kurenai-sensei_

...

Estávamos-nos saindo já fazia uns anos, 3 para ser mais exata.

E ele fez o pedido _'Casa comigo?'_ e só o que respondi foi _'Sim'_, apesar da minha vontade fosse dizer _'Porque demorou tanto para pedir?'_ ou _'Ainda pergunta?'_.

Minha felicidade maior foi no dia do nosso casamento, uma cerimônia discreta assim como foi nosso relacionamento com Shikamaru e Temari como padrinhos de Asuma e meus Anko e Kakashi (que chegou atrasado, 5 minutos antes de mim), a Hokage

Tsunade-sama foi quem celebrou nossa cerimônia, eu chorei, ele chorou ao final Temari perguntou se o casamento deles seria tão lindo quanto o meu, Shikamaru somente gaguejou.

Asuma conseguiu um mês de licença.

Ele não fumou nesse mês.

Não me recordo de ter sido tão feliz antes de ele entrar na minha vida.

Quando terminou nossa lua de mel, voltamos para a vila e em menos de 2 dias de retorno ao lar, Tsunade já nos da uma noticia não muito boa.

8 de fevereiro Asuma iria sair em missão de espionagem.

Nesse momento percebi o porquê da licença de um mês, meu coração foi parar no estomago.

Ele disse que iria ficar bem e tomaria mil vezes mais cuidado.

Quando ele foi fiquei muito mal, não comia, não dormia nem saia de casa.

Até aquele momento eu não sabia.

Foi em uma consulta de rotina que descobri...

_...Estava grávida._

Chorei.

Ri.

Calei.

Todas as emoções possíveis eu estava tendo.

Principalmente tristeza, pois o pai da criança que carregava em meu ventre não esta ao meu lado compartilhando esse momento de felicidade.

Shikamaru disse que enviou um mensageiro para avisá-lo, mas não obtivera resposta.

'_O que será que teria acontecido?'._

Nunca fui a uma consulta sozinha.

Sempre com meus amigos ao meu lado.

Tirei fotos de todos os meses e fiz vídeos de todas as ultras, somente para mostrar a ele quando voltasse de sua missão.

E hoje 8 de setembro as 3 da madrugada fui ao hospital estou completando exatamente 8 meses.

Hinata estava comigo em casa, porque já não estava mais em condições de fazer muita coisa sozinha.

Ela ficou calma, como sempre é.

Agora é exatamente 14:30 ainda estou em trabalho de parto

Até parece que não esta querendo nascer antes que seu pai chegue

O bom é que não estou tendo dores.

Olho para o céu pela janela aberta, uma brisa trás um cheiro muito familiar.

_Tabaco._

Eu sabia que Asuma não seria uma boa companhia para Shikamaru, Temari terá que colocar juízo na cabeça preguiçoso.

De repente a porta se abre e ele aparece com um cigarro entre os lábios.

Ele tira e o joga no chão e pisa.

Vem perto da maca e me da um beijo na testa.

Seus olhos estão marejados.

A única coisa que diz é _'Desculpe o atraso'._

Nesse momento uma forte contração abate meu ventre.

Aperto a mão dele sem dó, somente por reflexo.

Sinto não vai demorar muito tempo para nascer.

.

.

.

As exatamente 18:08 nasce o nosso menino.

Sarutobi Yuuhi Hiei.

.

.

.

Somente uma correção sou obrigada a fazer.

Essa sim é minha maior felicidade.

Meu filho e meu marido ao meu lado!.

.

.

.

_**Reviews?!**_


	4. 8 TOMATES

8 tomates

8 tomates

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence,assim como o Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba,_ _Shino,Kakashi, Itachi e por assim avante!_

Sasuke/Sakura

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

Narração

_8 tomates_

_Huuummm ai que fome, vamos ver vamos ver,a dispensa está vazia, a geladeira som tem sobras e dois ovos, um alface com esse tom de verde estranho, três cenouras será que isso é mofo? Aghh nojento muito nojento, margarina, meia coca-cola affee sem gás,uma garrafa de sake ainda bem que hoje é sexta, tomate, TOMATES, quantos que tem?? Sete desde quando se faz uma sopa de tomates com só sete tomates? Assim vai ficar rala, com nove fica boa também mais fica muito densa, oito sim oito é perfeita a consistência, a cor e o sabor. Só preciso de mais um tomate vermelho, porque se tiver com uma mancha verde muda completamente o sabor, a essência exata da sopa. _

_MISSÃO – Encontrar um tomate bem madurinho e vermelhinho para minha sopinha! (Sasuke com os olhinhos brilhando)_

Ele chega a quitanda do Sr. Hyo.

"-Boa tarde." Diz Sasuke e olha para diretamente para a prateleira dos tomates e fala sem nem esperar pela resposta do verdureiro. "Cadê os tomates?"

"-Tarde Sasuke, cê sabe que a época du tomate já cabo? Se cê tivesse vindo a um 5 minutos atráis encontrava os 5 último." Respondeu

"-Mais eu preciso de só um." Disse com uma voz chorosa

"-Uma pena mais não tem mais nenhum."

"-Tá, até mais."

"-Té, tenta a feira as veis cê tem sorte."

_A missão continua. Próxima Etapa – A Feira._

_Primeira – NADA_

_Segunda – NADA_

_Terceira – NADA!_

_Quarta – NADA!!_

"-Hei tio." Chamou o senhor grisalho dono da barraquinha.

"-Fale meu garoto." Respondeu gentilmente

"-Acabaram os tomates?" Pergunto com um brilho no olhar a espera de uma resposta negativa.

"-Ahh, sabe aquela sua amiguinha de cabelos rosa?" Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Então ela levou os últimos, fale com ela quem sabe ela te empreste uns."

"-Obrigada tio, pode ser que ela me de, só preciso de um." Disse já se distanciando da barraca.

_Ela sempre ela, porque tem que atrapalhar minhas missões?_

_Vamos ver._

_Agora são 13:29._

_13:34 chego a casa dela._

_13:40 ganho um tomate dela._

_13:50 chego em minha casa e começo minha sopa._

_14:20 passo na padaria para comprar pães fresquinhos._

_14:45 tomo um banho antes de fazer minha sopa, sabe né, tenho que tirar os germes da rua do meu corpo._

_15:00 começo a fazer minha maravilhosa sopa._

_16:00 estará pronta a minha sopa._

"-Sakura!! Sakura!!" Chamava e ainda com o dedo colado na companhia.

"-Ahh. Oi Sasuke-kun, que foi? É uma missão de ultima hora?" Perguntou à rosada

"-É uma missão particular." Ao dizer isso não pode deixar de perceber o tom avermelhado _como tomates_ no rosto da moça. "Me dá um tomate?"

"-Nani??" Olhava confusa para ele.

"-Me da um tomate, eu sei que foi você que comprou os últimos na barraquinha do tio na feira e eu quero fazer uma sopa e falta 1 tomate, será que você pode me dar?" Falava quase em desespero.

"-Perai." Ela fecha a porta na cara do garoto deixando desolado, de repente a porta se abre e a garota sai com uma sacola cheia de tomates. "Vamos, Sasuke-kun." Chamava

"-Onde você pensa que vai? Vai me dar um tomate?" Com os olhos colados na sacola dela.

"-Hai, e vamos para sua casa, fazer duas sopas." Respondeu sorrindo.

"-Rápido, então."

_Minha missão teve uma pequena mudança colorida._

_Haruno Sakura, que está com todos os tomates da vila!_

_Pelo menos consegui o ultimo tomate que me faltava._

"-Aqui Sasuke-kun, 16 tomates. Agora faça a sopa." Disse em um tom de ordem.

"-O que? Como assim?" Perguntou perplexo.

"-Como, como assim? _**EU**_ entro com a _**MATERIA PRIMA**_ e _**VOCÊ**_ com a _**MÃO DE OBRA**_, nada mais justo, tomates nessa época do ano são como chuva no verão quase impossível e quando aparece é um milagre."

"-Ok." Respondeu.

Começou lavando e cortando a base em cruz, colocou-os para ferver. Fez o tempero com óleo, cebola, alho, pimenta, sal e uma pitada de açúcar para quebrar a acides do tomate. Tirou a pele e as sementes e triturou no processador. Por ultimo misturou com o tempero e deixou no fogo médio por uns minutos para o tomate e o tempero se misturarem bem, desligou o fogo, jogou um pouco de orégano e voltou a tampar a panela.

Sakura assistia abismada como ele era ágil, pratico organizado, lindo com aquele avental de vaquinha e como cozinhava bem, o cheiro estava tão divino se o gosto estivesse metade do cheiro essa sopa seria de se comer no mínimo rezando.

Ela avisou ao _'Chef'_ que iria comprar pão no que ela saiu, ele foi tomar banho.

_Só por Kami mesmo. Nunca mais peço nada a ela, Kami-sama um tomate me rendeu uma sopa para dois na MINHA cozinha que agora está uma zona. Pelo menos ela foi comprar os pães. Tenho que sair daqui antes que ela volte._

_XxXxXxX_

"-Ahh Sasuke-kun, isso ta divino." Dizia Sakura com um queixo sujo e uma mão com pão e a outra uma colher.

"-Eu sei." Respondeu com absoluta certeza. "É minha especialidade, perai tem uma coisa aqui." Falou estendendo a mão para o queixo da moça.

_Acorda garoto, você fez sopa, limpou a cozinha, tomei banho, estou cheiroso 'ops EU SOU CHEIROSO' agora to sentado no sofá com a mão no queixo dela, isso é perigoso, muito perigoso. Ela tem olhos tão bonitos, parece que tem imãs. Aiii que lábios gostosos, porque eu to fazendo isso._

"-Sa.. Sa..sasuke-kun, que é isso?" Murmurou separando os lábios por milímetros.

"-Só fique quieta um pouquinho." Falou colocando as tigelas na mesa de centro e segurando e puxando ela pelo pescoço novamente ate suas bocas se encontrarem novamente.

Quando se separaram Sakura pegou a sua sopa olhou para Sasuke e disse.

-Seu beijo tem gosto de tomate e a propósito tem uma manchinha no seu queixo. Disse sorrindo e olhando de canto.

-Ora então limpe pra mim! Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_Pensando bem, não foi tão mal fazer duas sopas. Mais será que ela tem mais um tomate na casa dela? Porque no final ainda tenho meus sete aqui._

___Então não posso deixar de imaginar donos de quitandas com um 'sutaque' meio da roça._

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Onegai... __Reviews?! _


	5. 8 MINUTOS NO PARAISO

_**Disclaimer:**__ Que Naruto não me pertence isso é claro que sei mas se quiser me conceder ele por algumas horas me faria muito feliz._

_

* * *

_Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

**8 Minutos no paraíso.**

Que todos já estavam cansados da lerdeza de Naruto em perceber os sentimentos de Hinata e da timidez da garota em contar a ele o que sentia mais explicitamente, então porque não fazer um complô? Sim a maneira mais rápida e menos constrangedora.

8 minutos no paraíso, uma brincadeira inocente onde um normalmente um casal é trancado dentro de um local escuro de preferência, naquele sábado o ultimo do mês era normal se reunirem na casa de algum colega, mas naquele sábado estava diferente, garotos e garotas todos na casa de Hinata e Neji, a idéia claro foi dele.

"-Aqui aquele abobado não poderá tentar nada de pervertido com Hinata-sama." Disse Neji_. _

A prima é obvio não sabia de nada.

A reunião seria às 20 horas como de praxe, só que ainda era 19 e lá estavam Sasuke, Neji, Tenten tentando bolar um plano infalível para que Naruto e Hinata caíssem como patinhos.

"-Como? só de uma idéia plausível de como faremos eles dois entrarem no armário?" pedia quase tom em suplica Tenten.

"-Bem simples já pensei em tudo" falou Sasuke com deboche na voz.

"-Como senhor - sabe-tudo?" Perguntou Tenten

"-Simples, faremos palitos marcados, daí nos pegaremos primeiro e deixaremos os dois por ultimo o palito deles não vai estar marcado daí não terá como desconfiarem." Disse Sasuke mostrando um sorriso que se poderia considerar vitorioso.

Todos já se encontravam na casa dos Hyuuga

"-Que vamos fazer, o que tem para comer??" perguntava naruto todo afoito

"-Calma Naruto-kun, veja o lado bom hoje tem ramen."

Ele pula e da um abraço na garota que a faz desmaiar, todos vão ao socorro da garota e ele só pergunta.

"-Porque quando eu chego perto dela ela desmaia?

Formam gotas na cabeça de todos.

_x_

Já aviam comigo e agora decidiam do que brincariam, e claro que o que ganhou foi 8 minutos no paraíso.

Os garotos foram para uma sala e as meninas ficaram em outra a sorteada foi Hinata (**n/a. **porque será hein?) e o sortudo Naruto (**n/a.** que incrível hein, os astros devem estar a favor deles huahuashuas).

Ambos não sabiam que entraria no armário e é claro não deixariam os dois somente 8 minutos, já que esse era somente o nome da brincadeira.

Hinata entrou primeiro no armário.

Estava vendada mais mesmo assim pode perceber que estava todo cheio de almofadas.

Naruto entrou em seguida e se sentou também estava com medo de falar alguma coisa, tirou a venda dos olhos e viu Hinata encolhida em um canto o armário estava todo arrumado, sem roupas, almofadas pelo chão lanternas colocadas em locais estratégicos que davam um efeito exótico ao pequeno armário de 1,50x1,50. ele estendeu as mãos e tirou as vendas do rosto da garota.

"-Oi, vem sempre aqui?" disse Naruto com o grande sorriso de sempre no rosto.

Então seria esse joguinho que ele faria pensou Hinata.

"-Ahh às vezes, somente quando sei que terei companhias interessantes." Disse chegando mais perto do garoto, já que teria que aproveitar o pouco tempo que teria.

"Então o que pensa em fazer hoje?" Finalizou

Ele também chegou mais perto e passou o braço pelos ombros olhou para um relógio no seu pulso que não existia e disse.

"-Então vamos aproveitar porque temos mais 7 minutos."

"-Acho que é bom mesmo Naruto-kun" disse aproximando os lábios no do garoto (**n/a.** vai vai, garotinha com iniciativa)

E assim nos 8 minutos mais longos beijaram-se e fizeram o jogo de mãos bobas e cheias de vontades, bem não ficaram só na vontade. Já estavam acostumados a aquele jogo escondido, já que é aquela historia escondido é bem melhor, perigoso é divertido.

Eles já se encontravam as escondidas a algum tempo, Naruto só se fingia de tapado cego e Hinata de tímida envergonhada.

Estavam naquele tipo de relacionamento para seus amigos não encherem o saco, mas as únicas pessoas que sabiam era Hokage porque pegou os dois se amassando no quarto do hospital a 2 anos atrás enquanto ambos se recuperavam da missão de resgate de Sasuke, ela ficou furiosa e chamou o pai de Hinata, ele por sua vez não ficou muito zangado já sabia do namoro deles a seis meses antes quando pegou Naruto saindo do quarto da filha no meio da madrugada.

Pediu para Tsunade também guardar segredo já que era um pedido dos dois.

"-Quanto tempo ainda temos?" pergunto Hinata fechando os botões do casaco

"-Um minuto" disse puxando a garota para seus braços e abrindo os botões.

"-Chega, Naruto se eles descobrem vão ficar no nosso pé e nossa paz vai acabar!"

"-Ta, mais hoje você vai lá na minha casa depois dessa festinha planejada para nos juntar?" perguntou

"-Vou se meu pai deixar." Respondeu voltando a fechar os botões, e se sentando no canto e colocando a venda.

Naruto também se arrumou e arrumou as almofadas e as lanternas e sentou-se no chão com a venda nos olhos.

"-Chega não dou mais um minuto para eles, se aquele tapado não perceber que ela gosta dele agora não vai perceber nunca mais." Disse Neji frustrado.

Ele foi sobre protestos e puxões para que dessem mais uns minutos, mas ele foi inflexível e bateu na porta do armário e abriu.

"-Os 8 minutos já acabaram." Disse puxando Naruto pela mão para se levantar. "Então como foi? Se divertiu" perguntou ajudando a tirar a venda.

"-Como tinha alguém lá dentro? Não escutei nada alem da minha respiração" respondeu.

"-Naruto seu tapado, idiota e cego" Disse Sasuke irado.

Na outra sala.

"-Então Hinata como foi?" perguntava Sakura ansiosa.

"Foi nada, quando tirei minha venda e vi ele coloquei ela novamente e me escondi no cantinho, mal respirei durante 8 minutos." Disse vermelha de vergonha.

"-Hinata você é tão corajosa em missões, porque não cria essa coragem com ele.

Hinata corou e abaixou a cabeça esboçando um sorriso vitorioso.

x

Naquela noite no armário do apartamento do Uzumaki.

"-Então, vamos para o armário?" Disse pegando a mão de Hinata e levando para seu armário, que já estava limpo e arrumado

"-Teremos um 8 minutos decente agora?" Perguntou Hinata

"-Sim, então acreditaram?"

"-Uhuum" falou se se aconchegando nos braços do namorado.

"-Sabe às vezes é melhor se fingir de tapado, idiota, cego e covarde para se ter o paraíso." Disse dando um beijo na testa de Hinata.

"-Eu não fui covarde, fui estupidamente clara e corajosa te tacando um prato de ramén, para ver se percebia o tanto que gosto de você."

"-E como pode perceber funcionou muito bem!"

X

X

X

X

_Reviews?!_


	6. 8 BUQUES

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e também não é lá tão inteligente, então se Shikamaru quiser me ajudar com umas questões de física, química e matemática para o vestibular me faria feliz pra cacete!

Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

**8 Buques **

Todos os dias.

Já fazem 7 dias que ele vem aqui e compra um buque de flores, cada dia um diferente, ele vem pergunta quanto tempo dura, fica olhando e decide qual levar.

Sábado ele veio aqui e perguntou se abríamos no domingo disse que sim até meio dia,

mas abrimos, ele apareceu aqui faltando menos de 15 minutos para fechar todo esbaforido.

Ele deve estar fazendo algum tipo de macumba ou alguma coisa do tipo, já que não é comum um homem fazer esse tipo de coisa, tudo bem que ele tem todo um jeito misterioso, calmo, atencioso e ainda mais com aquela carinha do tipo se você pedir eu faço sem falar um A (**n/a.** não se vê tudo aquilo do rosto, mais se esconde tanto é porque tem algum segredo para se guardar tão bem). Se bem que eu não ficaria boba se de repente todas aquelas flores aparecessem na porta de alguma moradora aqui de Konoha, a vida amorosa dele é como o esconderijo da Akatsuki IMPOSSIVEL DE IMAGINAR!

As flores ele nunca sabia qual queria, ele apontava e eu dizia o significado quanto tempo ela permanecia bonita, e assim seguiu essa rotina começou numa segunda-feira.

Ele apareceu todo tímido, pedia a flor que eu indicasse e o significado (que ele não deixava de anotar em um papel).

1° dia segunda-feira – Calla (Beleza e sofisticação)

2° dia terça-feira – Margarida (Inocência e amor leal)

3° dia quarta-feira – Girassóis (Dignidade e gloria)

4° dia quinta-feira – Gérberas (Alegria, energia e amor nobre)

5° dia sexta-feira – Cravos (Inocência e amor leal)(**n/a.** é o mesmo significado da margarida)

6° dia sábado – Rosas (Romantismo e eterna paixão)

7° dia domingo – Lírios (Pureza, nobreza, proteção e casamento)

Se ele aparecer aqui hoje pode per certeza que vou empurrar o buque mais caro de todos, não por maldade mais para ver qual o tamanho do amor dele (**n/a.** ou seria da conta bancaria?)

8° dia segunda-feira.

"-Boa tarde Ino-chan, como vão às coisas?" Perguntou o rapaz. _Pelo menos essas visitas dele fez com que ficasse mais falante comigo._

"-Boa tarde Shino-kun, então ainda não terminou a sua promessa das flores?" disse em tom de brincadeira, não poderia ser tão cara de pau e perguntar se é macumba.

"-Até o momento a promessa ainda está de pé, já que ainda falta uma flor para ela se completar." _Então ele vai comprar mais uma, isso vai ser bem interessante vou jogar a mais cara, é triste que ele não vai mais vir aqui mais o bom é que minha comissão vai ser bem legal no fim do mês._

"-Você já sabe qual vai querer?"_ Diga não, diga não._ Perguntei

"-Claro que não, será que você ainda não percebeu que de flores não entendo nada" disse em tom brincalhão, andando pela floricultura.

"-Nossa, minha intenção não foi ofendê-lo sabe, só que achei que as mini aulas que te dei tivessem valido de alguma coisa." Disse como se me fizesse de vitima.

"-Então para não perder o costume, que flor devo levar hoje?" Perguntou.

_È a hora! Agora enfio a faca no seu bolso!_

"-Hoje, você pode levar tulipas vermelhas que significam declaração de amor, não que eu esteja achando que vá se declarar para algum só que acho que por ser o ultimo dia e pelas flores que levou essa seria perfeita para fechar já que de todas o lírio e a tulipa são as mais delicadas e que devem se ter mais cuidado. Expliquei entregando a ele uma tulipa vermelha.

Ele pegou e olhou para ela, cheirou, tocou e cheirou novamente ritual que fez com todas as flores, me entregou e perguntou.

"-Essa é a sua preferida?"

"-Não só minha, acho que é preferência feminina nacional." Respondi. _Onde é que ele quer chegar? Tulipas essa flor conquista qualquer mulher, senão pela beleza da flor é pelo preço quem compra tem que ter cara e bolso._

"-Então faz o maior e mais bonito." Falou indo até o balcão e pegando um cartão.

_Provavelmente deve estar escrevendo o significado da flor. _Pensei enquanto o buque pegava forma. Termine e fui até ele e estendi o buque, ele ainda escrevia no cartão.

"-A que horas você sai?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do cartão.

"-Às 17 horas, por quê?" Respondi com outra pergunta. _O que ele anda pensando?_

"-Uhummm, nada não. Quanto deu?" Ele pegou o buque, pagou o valor exorbitante pelas flores e saiu.

_Pelo menos não sai em total desvantagem, fiz uma bela venda e ainda ganhei gorjeta dela, hahah meu armário vai ficar feliz com aquele vestido lindo que vi ontem._

Já eram quase 17 horas minha mãe estava vindo trocar de lugar comigo para eu poder descansar antes de ir para o plantão no hospital.

Antes de eu sair da floricultura chegou um mensageiro entregando com um cartão. _Tudo que preciso agora é uma missão urgente da Tsunade-sama._

"_**ESTEJA NO PAREDÃO DOS HOKAGES EM 10 MINUTOS."**_

Menos mal não é nenhuma missão e sim alguma brincadeira de mau gosto.

E lá fui eu, já que subir aquelas escadarias em 10 minutos é puta exercício para as pernas, peguei minha bolsa de lá iria para o hospital direto, seja quem fosse me fez perder meu precioso descanso.

Ao chegar lá, p_ataquepareu, que é isso?_ Uma mesa no seu centro um arranjo de tulipas, lírios e rosas e pelo chão varias outras flores espalhadas, ele veio ao meu encontro, pegou minhas mão e me levou até a cadeira, me sentei e ele ao meu lado.

Ele pegou um colar de flores e colocou em volta do meu pescoço.

"-Desculpe, está meio cedo para um jantar, mas também já falei com a Hokage, hoje você está liberada do hospital." Disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

"-Obrigada." Respondi com voz tremula.

"-Bem." Disse estendendo uma tulipa. "Espero que aceite minha reles declaração de amor" terminou sorrindo.

"-Acho sim" Respondi pegando a flor. _Acho que não era macumba nada, ele é realmente encantador._ "Mas se todas essas flores são para mim porque não disse antes? Você não teria gastado tanto dinheiro." Disse segurando a mão dele.

"-Realmente por você vale a pena cada centavo e pétala de flor, já que todas são suas preferidas e se dependesse de mim cada dia te daria uma flor diferente até acabarem todas as espécies."

"-Então te devo desculpas que achei que iria fazer uma macumba."

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_**Ficou uma merda eu sei, mais deixa um REVIEW pra eu??**_


	7. 8 ADJETIVOS

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas a música My Way do Limp Bizkit e Do You Want To do Franz Ferdinand me ajudaram a fazer esse capitulo sair!

Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

_**Para:** __Lust Lotu's_

**8 Adjetivos**

**x  
**

_**IGNORANTE**__ **– **QUE,OU QUEM IGNORA._

_Saco, como ele pode treinar comigo todos os dias e assim de uma hora para o outra ele simplesmente faz que não me conhece._

"-Neji, Neji." Chamava a garota de coques correndo atrás do garoto de olhos perolados.

Ele parou e olhou com aqueles olhos frios que só quando ele queria sabia fazer.

"-O que é?" Perguntou

"-O que? Você ainda pergunta o que, porque você não fala comigo desde que foi embora do treino?"

"-Porque, porque você me acertou, por isso." Falou carrancudo.

"-Largue mão de ser infantil e ignorante, te acertei porque você baixou a guarda, isso é para você aprender que não pode se distrair tão fácil e com qualquer coisa." Respondeu.

"-Ahh, ta!" Deu um suspiro cansado e voltou a seu caminho. "Não se atrase, tem 30 minutos pára arrumar suas coisas e chegar ao portão da vila."

_Como sempre dobrei a fera._

_**x**  
_

_**ESTÚPIDO**__ – QUE REVELA ESTUPIDEZ FALTA DE INTELIGÊNCIA,__ DE JUÍZO OU DE DISCERNIMENTO.__BRUTO, GROSSEIRO, INDELICADO. INDIVÍDUO INDELICADO, BRUTAL._

_Estávamos discutindo há um tempo sim admito, mas eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas simplesmente não suporto essas crises que dá no Gai-sensei e no Lee._

"-Calem a boca, já!" Gritou Neji para os 3 que olham para ele com a boca aberta.

"Vocês ficam ai discutindo por coisas banais e esquecem o verdadeiro motivo que estamos aqui? Temos uma missão aqui para resolver e não quero mais escutar a voz de dois ninjas com sobrancelhas grossas, cabelo de tigela e roupa colada verde ridícula e de uma garota que na primeira oportunidade me ataca pelas costa em um treino simples." Soltou todo aquele discurso de ódio como se fosse um vomito após um passeio na montanha russa.

Gai e Lee olhavam para ele com cara de interrogação e sem pronunciar uma palavra seguiram pulando de galho em galho, Tenten que já estava acostumada com os acessos de fúria do ninja.

"-Como você tem coragem de falar assim com eles, eu já pedi desculpas por aquele incidente." Falava Tenten com uma calma fora do normal.

"-Eles sabem como odeio esses coisas que eles fazem você ficou lá dando apoio."

"-Não era apoio estava apressando eles ta." Bufou já estava cansada dessas discussões deles e da indelicadeza dele em especial. "você foi grosso e estúpido com eles para não falar coisas piores e vai pedir desculpas para os dois já senão... você já sabe!" O ameaçou.

"-Ahh" pensou um pouco, _ela tocou no meu ponto fraco mesmo._ "Hai, to indo não é pra tanto assim." E foi em encontro de seu sensei e do colega de equipe.

_É para tanto sim Hyuuga! _

_(N/A ESSA PARTE É ESPECIAL PARA MIM, ACHO QUE É A QUE MAIS ME IDENTIFICO HAHAHA )_

_**x**  
_

_**ARROGANTE**__ –__ ALTIVO, INSOLENTE, SOBERBO._ _BRIOSO, CORAJOSO, INTRÉPIDO, VALENTE, AIROSO, GALHARDO, MAJESTOSO. MODESTO_.

_Porque ele faz isso? SEMPRE, sabe isso irrita, acha que é de aço, olhe para mim o SENHOR ARROGANCIO, O NINJA MAIS CORAJOSO DE KONOHA, posso ajudar qualquer um ele que pensa!_

"-Ai, cuidado, ta doendo demais." Grunia Neji que estava no chão.

"-Fica quieto, não sou nenhuma Sakura que aprendeu com Tsunade ou Ino que aprendeu com a Sakura, só sei o básico mais posso fazer alguma coisa, mas você tem que cooperar, e ficar quieto." Pedia Tenten concentrando o chackra na mão direcionado para o ombro do moreno. "Não tinha necessidade de fazer aquilo, se jogar na frente da katana daquele ninja da nevoa."

"-Se eu não tivesse feito seria você aqui, o que seria de você sem mim." Falou Neji numa tentativa frustrada de fazer piada."

"-Não se ache garoto, não sou eu que estou deitada no chão com um ferimento no ombro" Respondeu ríspida.

_O que seria de você se eu não estivesse aqui._

_**x**  
_

_**INSENSÍVEL**__- __Que não é sensível, privado de sensibilidade.__Indiferente._

_C__rise de silencio de novo? Qual é seu problema. Você é algum moleque é?_

"-Eii, vai ficar sem falar comigo de novo?"

"-Não sei, to só pensando em umas coisas." Respondeu sem olhar para ela.

"-Tá." Respondeu, e se parou de correr sentou-se no galho de uma arvore e esperou, esperou até que a lagrima que estava segurando caiu, ele apareceu na sua frente.

"-Porque você ta chorando?" Perguntou

"-Eu tive medo, medo de te perder." Respondi

"-Não seja idiota, não vai acontecer nada." Falou se abaixando tentando pegar a mão dela.

Ela apertou a mandíbula e cerrou os punhos afastando da mão dele.

"-Cala a boca seu babaca insensível." Se levantou olhou nos olhos dele e deu-lhe um belo tapa na cara e voltou a correr.

_Idiota, quem sentiria falta de você? Ahh sim eu só eu que gosto de ser tratada desse modo indiferente que só você sabe. Babaca!_

_**x**  
_

_**RUDE**__ - __Não cultivado; agreste; não polido; grosseiro, tosco.__Desagradável, duro.__De caráter duro; ríspido, severo.__Difícil de cultivo moral ou intelectual. incivil, selvático_

_Então não vamos trocar mais nenhuma palavra? OTIMO se é assim que você quer assim será, QUERIDO._

"-Neji, Tenten, vocês não podem ficar sem se falar, por favor pelo fogo da juventude que corre na veia de vocês." Pedia Lee com os olhinhos chorosos.

"-Cala a boca, Lee eu não vou falar com esse grosseiro, tosco invisível, ele não merece nem minha amizade, imagina o meu cor... Parou abruptamente vendo que tinha falado demais

"-Cor o que Tenten-cham, o que o Neji-san anda fazendo a você?" Perguntava com a maior da inocência.

_Saco, quase me entreguei agora, falar movida pela raiva não Lee-san, um dia você vai entender._

_**x**  
_

_**METIDO**__- Que se faz passar por pessoa importante__._

_Ahh se pensa que vou ajudar com o relatório ta muito enganado._

"-Está aqui Neji, você e a Tenten façam os relatório enquanto eu e o Lee vamos reportar a Tsunade-sama que chegamos. Disse Gai, se afastando para o prédio da mesma.

"-Hai." Esperou Gai-sensei se afastar. "Está aqui, comece que depois vou te ajudar." Falou e foi se afastando pra o clã Hyuuga.

_Filho da SUA!! Ainda sai pela tangente cachorro, acha que é alguma coisa?_

_**x**  
_

_**PREPOTENTE**__ - __Que abusa do seu poder ou autoridade; despótico, opressor, tirano_

_Já que não tenho outra escolha né, mas antes, tomar banho, passar hidratante, comer alguma coisa, tomar um sake, deitar, escutar uma musica e por ultimo quem sabe começar a fazer o relatório._

"-Hei, acorde." Chamava.

Uma voz chamava e balançava meu corpo que até aquele momento estava descansando no sofá.

"-O que é saco?" Pergunte mal humorada.

"-Vem vamos terminar o relatório que você, NEM COMECOU!" disse Neji com raiva na voz. "Te pedi para começar hoje a tarde, será que não faz nada mais do que peço? O que você fez até agora? Andou bebendo? Tenten, onde está sua responsabilidade?"

"-Humm deixe me ver." Falei me sentando no sofá. "Não faço se você pedir com grosseria, não fiz nada até agora, sim fiz alguma coisa sim bebi, bebi muito sake, minha responsabilidade saiu na hora que estava tomando banho." Falei pegando a garrafa de sake da mesa de centro da sala e levando para a cozinha.

"-Vem vamos começar antes que fique mais tarde ainda."

E lá fomos-nos, para duas horas do mais entediante serviço.

_Quem você pensa que é? Aghh, você me paga!_

_**x**  
_

_**PERFEITO**__ - __Em que não há defeito; que só tem qualidades boas.__Magistral, notável. Belo, formoso de corpo; elegante__._

_Como pode mudar tão rápido??_

"-Ahhh finalmente." Falei.

Ele colocou a caneta sobre a mesa e olhou para mim, estremeci me levantei e fui para a cozinha, voltei com a garrafa de sake.

"-Então, o que será dessa vez Tenten?" Perguntou Neji

"-Voce que fala hoje."

"-Acho que fui bruto e tudo mais que você gosta de me chamar com você hoje, então devo pedir desculpas e fazer alguma coisa para me redimir dos meus erros." Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"-Espero que valha a pena." Disse me levantando e indo para o quarto.

"-Volte aqui, por favor." pediu Neji.

Voltei e ele me pegou no colo.

"-Bom, está começando a me convencer" Falei, rindo com o gesto inusitado dele.

_Como pode uma pessoa mudar tanto? Simplesmente um cavalheiro de armadura. Por mais que nos briguemos e ficamos de mal à noite sempre fazemos a pazes. Que por mais bruto, insensível, grosso, prepotente, estúpido e tudo mais para mim ele é perfeito ou melhor somos PERFEITOS JUNTOS.  
_

_Porque onde mais nessa vila de Kami-sama vou encontrar um homem com esse corpo e que me leve ao inferno e ao paraíso desse jeito?_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_Reviews? Num custa nada? O MUSO agradece.!_

_Onegai....  
_


	8. 8 ORGASMOS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto assim como os outros do anime não me pertence, mas o vestibular pode acabar com a sanidade mental de qualquer pessoa!

Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

**8 Orgasmos**

Após retorno da sua ultima missão de espionagem ele voltou decidido. _EU VOU CONQUISTAR TSUNADE_.

Ele sabia que seria uma missão complicadíssima e sem muita certeza de sucesso.

se declarar, ser serio, falar as palavras certas e de forma clara.

"-Tsunade, aqui está o relatório da missão, foi um sucesso como sempre, e assim que você tiver um tempo eu preciso falar sobre um assunto muito serio com você."

"-Ok, ok você vai ficar no hotel?" ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Então depois eu passo lá."

"-Até então" E ele saiu pela porta. Teria pouco tempo para deixar onde estava hospedado habitável para uma mulher.

Ela estava sacrificando seu momento sake para ir conversar com Jiraiya-ero-sennin.

"-Espero que pelo menos seja importante!"

Ela parou na frente da porta do quarto dele. Respirou fundo três vezes ela depois de uns anos passou a ter essa reação quando ficava sozinha com ele, _ele desenvolveu um charme que não tem como resistir_. Ela deu uma batida na porta e ele abriu com um sorriso no rosto, seu coração foi parar o estomago.

"-Entre, temos muito que conversar." Deu espaço para ela passar por ele na porta e pode sentir o perfume dela, um cheiro cítrico, bem suave, _tem que estar bem próximo para sentir_.

Ela entrou se sentou no sofá cruzou as mãos sobre as pernas e disse.

"-O que tem de tão importante para me falar?"

"-Bem, eu gosto de você!" ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou ele permaneceu sentado.

"Ou melhor, ainda gosto de você, todos esses anos não mudaram meus sentimentos em relação a você."

Ela se sentou abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silencio. _Então é assim, não acredito será que depois de tanto tempo, agora eu tenho que ter coragem. _Pensava a mulher

"-Então é recíproco." Falou olhando para ele.

Ele se levantou sentou-se ao lado dela e toucou o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

"-Espere aqui um pouco." Foi até o quarto e voltou com uma garrafa de vinho 2 taças e um buque de rosas vermelhas. "Agora vamos comemorar."

Ele encheu a taça dela e a dele, mas antes que ela desse o primeiro gole, roubou um beijo apaixonado da mulher que roubara seu coração por anos e somente agora resolvera o deixar levar o seu.

Nesse momento ela percebeu que os boatos sobre o galante Jiraiya não eram mentira.

"-Se for sempre assim, não pedirei mais que vá a missões, o risco será muito grande. Falou recuperando o fôlego perdido com o beijo tão bem dado. _Por Kami-sama se ele me beijar assim sempre vou colocá-lo como meu conselheiro particular. Caralho até gozei._

"-Você não viu nada do que vou fazer com você nessa noite, só para te avisar você não vai trabalhar mais hoje. É melhor avisar a Shizune porque não quero ninguém nos atrapalhando.

E assim sem que nem terminassem a primeira taça de vinho já estavam se agarrando e rasgando as roupas, e foi ali mesmo na sala que se amaram com luxuria e rapidez como se fosse o ultimo momento de ambos na terra.

Sem se olharam não puderam conter o riso, estavam no chão, ela sentada sobre ele, ele com os olhos fechados com medo de abrir como se aquilo pudesse ser um sonho.

"-Vem vamos para a cama." Chamava ela se levantando do corpo dele.

"-É claro, de onde você tira tanta energia?" perguntou ele.

"-Sou medica esqueceu, não posso a deixar acabar rápido sei me controlar, assim como você!"

"-Só que dessa vez vai ser devagar." O avisou.

E assim ficaram. A noite toda. (**N/A** Nossa que energia dos cinqüentões!!)

_X _

Já era 6 da manhã e o sol começava a entrar pela janela do quarto dele.

"-Uauuu, você é mesmo maravilhoso, como pode fazer isso comigo?" Perguntou a loira deitada no tórax do seu amante, com os olhos cansados.

"-Você ainda pergunta? Esqueceu os livros que eu escrevo? Minha inspiração sai pelos poros." Falou passando a mão sobre a cabeça da mulher deita sobre seu peito.

"-Definitivamente você sabe muito bem como satisfazer uma mulher, varias vezes quantas foram no total?" Perguntou escutando o bater do coração do homem sob ela e sua respiração cansada.

"-Umas 8 eu acho e você não percebeu ainda ou está se fazendo? Eu estou aqui para satisfazer somente você, quantas vezes você quiser." Disse sorrindo cansado.

"-Há, há, há, pena que eu demorei tanto para perceber, o que mais de 25 anos?" perguntou agora olhando para ele nos olhos.

"-Isso não faz diferença mais, agora você está comigo, e assim vai ser até um de nos dois não existirmos mais." Disse passando a mão sob seus olhos castanhos onde uma lagrima ensaiava a cair. "Não vai chorar agora ou vai?"

"-Só to pensando porque demorei tanto para perceber o que você sente, o que sentimos um pelo outro." Falou.

"-Se tivesse sido antes, não podemos ter certeza se iria durar. Hoje é certeza que vai, estamos maduros e um completa o outro."

Dito isso escutaram a porta apartamento sendo aberta.

"-Jiraiya quem mais tem a chave daqui?" perguntou puxando o lençol para cobrir os 2 corpos que estavam nus.

"-Ninguém eu juro." Falava enquanto tentava escutar os passos. "agora fica quieta, por favor."

"-Erooo-sennin.." Gritou Naruto enquanto escancarava a porta do quarto. "Saco você já está atrasado em uma hora, esqueceu que hoje íamos treinar?" falava sem parar o loiro. "Não me diga que está com "uma daquelas" ai com você? Não me disse ontem que ia se confessar pra a vovó.

"-Cala a boca Naruto, espera lá fora que já vou." Falou

"-Espera um pouco ai." Estava na sala quando pegou uma peça de roupa Jiraiya rezava mentalmente para que fosse dele. "Não me diga que é a vovóque está ai?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma cara de nojo, Tsunade tirou o lençol do rosto e olho com uma cara de dar medo em qualquer um. "Vocês dois seus pervertidos!" E saiu da sala do hotel batendo a porta.

"-Como assim "uma daquelas" você fica seduzindo mulheres e trazendo pra cá?" Perguntou sentado na cama puxando todo o lençol pra si.

"-Não, não foi brincadeira dele." Falou receoso

"-Sei, sei." Disse voltando a se deitar no peitoral dele

"-Hei, me diz uma coisa." Perguntou voltando a acariciar os cabelos.

"-O que?"

"-Você tem mesmo 106 cm?" perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"-Não são 108 cm." Respondeu.

"-E quando foi que você se apaixonou por mim?"

"-Se lembra dessa frase: Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Jiraiya! Não se preocupe você pode me dar uma carta de amor depois. Então nesse mesmo dia." Respondeu

"-Engraçado, achava que me odiava, porque nunca me deu nenhuma carta.

"-Está guardada, depois te dou, será que podemos dormir um pouquinho?"

"-Claro, tudo que você pedir." Disse fechando os olhos. _Se for sonho não me acorde_.

_**Onegai...**_

_**Reviews!**_

_N/A. Acabeiii, feliz feliz, obrigada a todos os que participaram e aos que somente leram.._

_uhuuu_


	9. 8 DOBRAS

_Itachi/Konan_

_

* * *

_Narração

_Pensamento_

"-Fala"

**8 Dobras**

**X **

Hipnotizado, assim ele mesmo se definia.

A única mulher que lhe havia tirado dos trilhos até aquele momento foi sua noiva que ele teve que matar. E agora _Ela_ a única mulher da organização criminosa _um Anjo de Deus_ gostaria de falar mais com ela só que tinha ele, e não era nem confirmado e nem negado o romance dela com Pein. Então era melhor dar seus passos da maneira mais sutil possível. Então a melhor maneira de começar a conquistar a Mestra do Origami senão dando um origami para ela.

_Primeiro dobrar 2 vezes para marcar o papel._

_Segundo dobrar as 2 extremidades superiores até o centro do papel._

_Terceiro dobrar as 2 extremidades inferiores também._

_Quarto virar ?!?!_

_Quinto dobrar para frente um pedaço da parte superior_

_Sexto dobrar os cantos para o centro, não muito_

_Sétimo dobrar para fazer o vinco do coração_

_Oitavo virar e pronto ?!?!_

_Pronto, não é o meu mais parece um coração._

Colocou o coração no bolso da capa negra e foi para onde a ninja estava. _Sozinha sorte._

"-Oi Konan." Falou

"-Olá." Respondeu fechando o livro que estava lendo. "Como estão as coisas?" perguntou sorrindo

"-Indo, às vezes estão bem em outras nem tanto e você com o poderoso?" perguntei na esperança dela falar que não sabia dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"-Eu to muito bem obrigada e o todo poderoso não sei, deve ta por ai com seus planos malévolos." Disse dando uma risada.

"-Tenho um presente pra você."

"-O que é? obaaa faz tanto tempo que não ganho nada!" falava batendo as mãos em uma felicidade quase infantil.

"-Olha é simples mais foi eu que fiz." Falei tirando do bolso o coração e entregando para ela.

"-Huuummm, um coração lindo né." Falou olhando e perdendo o brilho que antes tinha nos olhos.

Levantou-se e olhou para ele.

"-Obrigada mesmo, tchau Uchiha."

"-Tchau." Disse completamente frustrado.

_Saco hein podia ser um anel, uma caixinha de musica até um convite pra um pic-nic, mas não, tem que ser uma coisa que eu sei que faço mil vezes melhor._

Não estava tão longe dele quando criou suas asas e voou.

"-Ela é Anjo de Deus mesmo e eu sou um burro." Falou levantando e pegando o livro que ela deixara onde estava e leu o titulo. _"Icha Icha Violence, bem não tão anjo assim se ela quiser posso emprestar o Tactics._ Pensou enquanto sentava novamente e abria o livro.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Reviews? Num custa nada e O MUSO agradece.!_

_Onegai...._


End file.
